Clone: DC:7942 - Cye Sericius
by TimeWaitsForNoone5829
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Cye did before and when he doesn't appear in 'What have I done' Cye is a clone, Cye is a teenager with a much older mind, but most of all, Cye is a ... Serial Killer. (Bad summary, better story)
1. The Boy Behind The Mask

_**Summary; Cye Sericius is a clone but not a ordinary clone. His DNA is Spliced with other peoples, yet Cye didn't get that done painlessly. Unlike his many Brothers, Cye's additional DNA was added to him once he became self aware, a experience which scarred him and is tattooed into his memory. Cye was the property of Emperor Palpatine. Until he killed him. Cye did what he was programmed to do, Kill Darth Vader. Yet once Cye did this he sparked his own suppressive Empire, one where people keep turning up murdered with capital C's in there Chest or as piles of limbs just left. Yet the victims that Cye doesn't let anyone know about are those who were close to him, they along with the Emperor, Vader and Han Solo lay inside the Lava rivers of Mustafar, where he was abandoned as a six year old boy. Isolated as a small boy he did not develop as you would think.**_

Preface: {Writting in a simple form so that the preface doesn't over shadow the chapter}

Vader and the Emperor have been killed, Han Solo is dead. Galen Marek unleashed Cye when Vader sent him to find Cye and return with him. Cye has a disposition for Leia Organa and a PARTIAL disposition for Juno Eclipse, who is married to Galen Marek and they have a single son, Kento Eclipse, This is what Cye does when he isn't seen in what have I done and Juno is severly depressed. As Luke Skywalker never chose to persue the force after Ben Kenobi's death, Empire Strikes back and Return of the Jedi haven't gone on, yet Anakin has returned and renounced his Sith master and ways. Luke Skywalker has died after an encounter with Galen's clone Darek Stalker {A.K.A: Darth Cald}.

As Emperor of the Galaxy he is not seen, only a few members of the death star staff have ever seen Cye as the Emperor.

Cye's existance is rumored to be of false legend, yet it is widely believed that there is truth to such legend.

finally, Cye is a... SERIAL KILLER.

* * *

**Chapter One; The boy behind the mask**

**Authors note; Yes this is the same Cye that was introduced into my other story; what have I done. and The prequel explaining his connection to the force unleashed in The Emperor's cocktail's explaining his early life and his reasoning for becoming who he is ETC ETC.**

**This is what Cye is doing when he is not seen in WHAT HAVE I DONE, which is centered around Galen and Juno + their son Kento.**

* * *

Cye Sericius of Kamino and Mustafar, lays in wait in his '_craft suit' _the clothing in which he does unethical deeds against nature. Cye isn't a usual teenaged boy because of his secret. A secret noone but his unsuspecting victim's know of. Cye has a defect to put it nicely. Ever since the first time he did this unthinkable deed he hasn't been able to stop. Like an alcoholic without alcohol Cye shakes when he hasn't done this in over a week. The shakes set in just as it started to become addictive for him, back when he would do this to unsuspecting mercinaries sent by his creator, Palpatine. At first he dismissed it as 'practice for Lord Vader' but now that Vader is dead and gone he can no longer blame the freed Anakin Skywalker for his crime, his addiction, his need. Cye has become a Serial killer with hybrid force senstivity, excelerated senses, Genetic memory, the ability to read minds and dual lightsabers.

There he is, Boba Fett, Son of Jango, another bounty hunter to fall victim to him, another life for Cye, the mass murdering clone to take. Another life to be forgotten about, then his murder dismissed as a vengence killing by one of his targets family or by one of his enemies, the alibi doesn't matter for Cye as all he cares for is the destructive art that he has made precise, his Craft suit of pure blocked black with a dark red utility belt and cuffs was made for his precise art, stain resistant and lightweight, so that young Cye of only thirteen natural years may take life no matter how innocent the life may or may not be, he is not fussy with his prey, all he needs is not to be seen and his face splashed all around the out-of-control new's reports, reports in which bounty hunters are top news next to false sightings of Vader or Palpatine and news of the plundered rebel alliance with speculation of it's fate.

Fast as Lightening may strike Cye dashed and sliced Boba across the shoulders, then he back-tracked and did the same with the knee caps, ankles and neck before carving his infamous capital C. After inspecting his work and taking Boba's jetpack and helmet, Cye dissapeared from sight, before the next drunks left the bar. He then walked out toward the Lars' abandoned moisture farm to collect his ship. Tusken Raiders and Jawa's are no trouble for this force sensitive as they fear him by knowning what he did the first time he arrived amoung their people's. He allowed them to see his face, the only two he spared, to strike fear into the tusken Raider's tribes, he did the same with the Jawa's except this time he only left one, as they were attempting to loot his ship. Now if they see his short Ginger hair, or dark suffering brown eyes and the glint of yellow which resides within them, they do one of two things;  
-run in the opposite direction to him or -The stupid tusken Raider's and Jawa's approach him and they pay the price with their lives.

Cye likes the cloak of nightfall as it hides his sins from weary eyes and cloaks him from sight as if Cye tries hard enough he can but not often will hide his-self threw the force, yet force sensitive's pretty much automatically see him as it's hard not to with that amount of _neutral _energy surrounding you.

A FEW DAYS LATER;

A while later while on Naboo visiting Galen, Leia and Juno, Cye slipped out to 'get some fresh air', the real purpose for such a 'wonderful' visit was for Cye to cover his face while he hunts his prey, so Cye ran to theed, to speak with a newly found _friend _in the intrest of having a solid metal mask made for himself, Cye finally decided on a jet-black thin platinum mask with blue 'vein's' carved into it and filled with electric blue flouresent paint, once he was sure the mask was correct and would do it's job, he stabbed his so called friend and pulled his lightsaber up threw his skull. Without carving his capital C into the mask maker's chest Cye left to find a 'worthy kill'.

Cye began to expand his skills in the field of murder as he started de-limbing his victims and torturing their secrets out of them before killing them by using his lightsaber to carve their secrets into their chests instead of his trademark C. Cye found the secrets mainly entertaining like the man from tatooine...

_He was tall around nine foot, his shoulders and body were broad, his eyes where reptillian green and his skin was purple with a snake like texture, he wore brightly coloured robes in shades of orange and pink soon to be stained red with blood yet he had no shoes on his feet, Cye thought this was because the man was poor. Yet this man was neither bounty hunter or a murderer, This man was a father of nine children with three wives, who was on tatooine to find his lost brother Netura, his name was Qurin Balke, one of the many innocent lives that Cye has stolen over his thirteen natural years._

_Netura was six foot tall with a muscular and broad body like his brother, yet his eyes where ocean blue and his skin was yellow with a strip of purple across his face, his skin also had a snake like texture yet he wore very dark robes of grey and black, soon to look odd when the Jedi finds him three hours from now, He also wore dark blue metalic looking boots. This man however was childless and wife-less. He was a type of bounty hunter except he was trained to use a lightsaber even though he was not force sensitive, one of the less innocent lives that Cye has taken in his lifetime._

_Netura and Qurin Balke were walking from a bar in the early hours of the morning when they came across a shady looking man of a much shorter height than Qurin, who was wearing a black mask which seemed to be his face as the blue on the mask seemed to flow much like blood does. As Netura had lost his lighter in a game of Demos [a game much like poker but you gamble with your personal items sometimes even your clothing] he approached this young man to ask if he had a light, the young man nodded and gestured Netura and Qurin into a small alley-way beside the bar they had just left, and then he softly said "Is blue light good enough for you?" Qurin backed away slightly as he noticed two black lightsaber hilts on the young man's deep red belt, Netura however who felt indestructable as he was armed with a long dead Jedi's lightsaber [Qui Gon Jinn] nodded and held his hand out, the Masked-Man then somehow lurched Qurin forward against the wall beside his brother. Then the young man stole Netura's Lightsaber from inside his blue left boot and cliped it onto his belt before he took both Qurin's and Netura's legs clean off with one gracefull slash of his dark blue blade. The men began to scream so The boy in the Mask prevented them from speaking, he somehow clasped both of their mouths shut with a simple hand motion, he put his index finger over his mouth and then they became muffled as their brown lips would not open. He then tortured them into answering his questions one after the other, he would allow them to speak yet they needn't of as the boy behind the mask could read their minds._

_Netura's secret was that he had killed the man who refused to sell him Qui-Gon Jinn's lightsaber with the very object in question, so the masked man nodded and bowed before he carved one single word into the man's chest 'Murderous'.  
Then he turned to Qurin yet Qurin wouldn't tell him the secret. So the man choked him with some unknown method [the force]. Eventually the man subsided with one condition, his family were not to know. So Qurin told him his secret:  
"It was fifty years ago, I was on Hoth with my Mother and she had my b-brother Ne-t-ura, we couldn't support him or look after him so w-we buried him in the snow. Yet two years ago I found out he had survived as Rebels found him." The masked boy looked at the crying Qurin and then nodded and bowed before he carved; 'Desertation' Into his arm, then The masked boy turned on the spot and seemed to disapear, Then Qurin felt a sharp pain in his third heart [his species have four] then his second and first, then finally his fourth, he bled out as the masked boy walked proudly away from him._

_The Boy behind the Mask was Cye Sericius, which Cye whispered in Qurins ear as he left him to die._

The the was the time on Kalak, a prison planet where he slaughtered ten's or twenty's of Kalasians.  
And the time on Hoth where he slaughtered fifty-seven rebels.  
And the time on Mustafar where he killed mercinaries that came to aid him.  
And the time on Corascant where he killed a hundred StormTroppers.  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...  
And the time on...


	2. The Hidden Child(SHORT)

**Chapter Two: The Hidden Child(Short)**

**Authors note: This is basically Cye remembering a chunk of his past, on Mustafar as he was alone for along time and had noone to speak to.  
**

**SOME CHAPTERS WILL BE OF CYES PAST.**

**the first number in the ages are Cyes natural ages, the second is with his two years of excelerated growth.**

* * *

FOUR/SIX YEAR OLD CYE

''Take him to the shuttle Geoff and put this in with him" The Emperor commanded in a disgusted tone as he forced Keeper into Geoff's arms, [Keeper was a battle Droid untill the sith take-over.] After Geoff buckled the six year old into his seat he gave him a apologetic look before moving Keeper into the pilot seat and activating him. As the Emperor left the docking platform on Kamino's cloning facitlity, rain poured down from his withered finger tips and from his nose, the child struggled in his seat as the Emperor left him on a unknown shuttle heading god only knows where. Geoff then spoke with Keeper;  
"Keep him safe, keep him hidden, Keep him alive, keep him healthy, keep him away from Palpatine and Vader, Keep him from the force and keep him away from the rivers." Geoff commanded  
"Roger Roger"  
"Your new designation is Keeper."  
"Roger Roger"

EIGHT/TEN YEAR OLD CYE.

The young child sat staring at the slowly flowing Lava infront of him, heating him up, daring him to try to jump across it to the other bank of the river. Yet he knew better than to try such a dangerous thing but it didn't stop him thinking it would be fun.  
Keeper, The boy's droid had always told him not to go near the lava as it will take a whole leg off when it gets a chance, yet the idea of jumping across the river was appealing to eight year old Cye Sericius.  
"What harm could it do? I'm never going to get off this rock anyway." Cye murmured before he decided he would jump across this Lava river as he had nothing to loose, so Cye ran inside the structure he slept in and before Keeper could realise he turned him off.

Cye then rushed back outside to the river of boiling hot Lava, he pulled his boots back on propperly and fastened his black lightsaber hilts on propperly before he ran up the hill and then ran back down suddenly turning into a Jump and before Cye knew it, half of his left boot was burnt off yet he was on the other bank of the river, on this side he could see a larger building to his damaged one, he ran over to it like a battering wind and kicked the door open, inside he found several more 'Keeper Units' which were really old battle droids, he activated three and began to dictate what he wanted them to do, yet he suddenly realised their big black blaster rifles and knew they we not like Keeper. As they thought him to be a Jedi they open-fired on the young boy, yet he swung his red lightsabers infront of him blocking their fire and destroying one, then he destroyed another yet his over confidence was his weakness as the final droid injuried him superficially on his left arm, so Cye became angry and cut the droid up so precisely and damagingly that the droid had been split into hundreds maybe even thousands of tiny two centimeters by two centimeters cubes, Cye calmed and found these small cubes fun as when he threw them they landed differently, so Cye opened his small pocket and filled it, then his other pocket, then his right boot and then he stuffed some inside of his robes.

Cye then jumped the river perfectly and fixed his boot as best as a eight year old could before he woke Keeper, then he dashed into the attack planning room and sat on the console that he used as a bed, he then put symbols on each face of a cube with his lightsaber yet his arm began hurting worse and worse so he became scared, yet when he looked three hours or so later, their was no evidence of any wound ever existing, so Cye went back to creating dices and piling them high in the storage under the console where his bedding was kept safe from any visitors to the hell like planet he called home.

Cye then realised that he must have advanced healing in his DNA 'cocktail'.

A week later Cye had taken four or five of his dices out to the river to play with as his boredom couldn't be cured by watching the old security tapes of a tall man dressed in black slaughtering seperatists and laying waste to the facility, Cye had forgotten that Keeper didn't know of the dices he had made from the old droid unit so he played with them openly.

"Seven, Nine, Four, Two?"  
"Keeper?"  
"Where did, you get those cream coloured cubes from?"

Cye then remember that Keeper knew nothing of his trip across the lake or about the battle droids he had found there, Cye's face burned red as he didn't know how to lie, all though now he wished he had learnt.

"Th-The Droid."  
"What Droid Forty-Two?"  
"The Droid that looked like you."  
"Forty-Two, Don't lie I am the only Droid here."  
"No, you're not keeper. Across the lake, in the building there are several more like you except, their chest plates aren't orange like your's is"  
"Cream?"  
"Y y yes, how did you know?"  
"Forty-tw-"  
"MY NAME IS CYE!" Screamed the eight year old as he threw the dice's into the river and jumped over it.  
"Forty-Two get back here!"  
"WHY I AM NEVER GOING TO GET OFF THIS ROCK!"  
"C-c Sye, get back here!"  
"IT'S CYE! WITH A CEE! NOT A S!"  
"Can not compute."  
"ARGH!" Screamed the boy as he leapt up into the air and kicked out with the force knocking Keeper to the ground, proud of his accomplishment, Cye then raced to the Large building and activated three more droids, with the intention of desimating the supply of droids, yet though angry he was he knew that he couldn't take them all on and live. Easily.


End file.
